


The art of nipple piercing

by Lovehatress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sadism, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets his nipples pierced while in a scene with peter. This is my first work so don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of nipple piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be nice. I hope you comment and this is my first fic writing smut ever so please be nice

Stiles can you hold still for one god dam moment"

"Sorry sir"

"That's better pet" peter said smirking down on the boy attached to his bed in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"If you loved me you would take pity on me and open my pants" stiles said while giving his body a shake underneath where peter was kneeling over him.

"You trying to give me orders now?" Peter said with a raise of one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows before reaching down and tweaking one of stiles nipples through his shirt. Peter being the graceful creeper wolf he is got of the bed and went to the closet that held their toys and bdsm equipment. Selecting a needle, some nipple rings and a few other things peter went back to the bed where stiles was staring at him from. Seeing the needles and rings stiles eyes went comically wider as he sucked in a breath.

"We don't have to do this you know" peter said turning to put the needle and rings away.

"No wait I want to I just got nervous for a second there." Stiles said begging.

"If your sure" peter said walking back to the bed while taking his shirt off to reveal his own set of nipple piercings two barbells that looked like a tiny gun going through either of his nipples.

"C'mon creeper wolf I don't want to wait all night" stiles said seeing if their was a way to get peter to hurry up.

"If you insist" peter said smirking before popping out his claws and swiping at stiles shirt and jeans managing to take off his boxers with damaging his dick. He reached down to pull of the ripped jeans before fastening either ankle into a cuff and connecting the cuff to a length of chain and attaching it to the bed frame. "We wouldn't want you to be comfortable now would we" peter asked posing the question not expecting an answer from the boy as he reached down to grab stiles dick. Grabbing onto the shaft peter lowered his head till his lips just barely brushed the head of stiles dick where drops of pre cum had started to collect.

"get on with you beautiful creepy bastard" stiles almost screamed attempting to thrust up to get so contact but was held down by a hand on his hips . reaching behind himself Peter grabbed a cock ring and snapped it onto the boys length. "Ugh take that off"

"No can do. That's staying there till we get through the part with a needle. I don't want to have to take you to a hospital and explain why you have a needle through your dick to Scott's mom" peter said smirking. Peter got up off the bed going around to grab the needle and stiles nipple. "You know what I love about you stiles is your mouth it can take anything and it still wants more" peter said taking his dick out of his pants and feeding it into stiles mouth.

" ahh. Just like that pet" peter grunted before grabbing the needle and clamp. Reaching for stiles left nipple he twisted it and pulled waiting for it to harden. "Ready?" Peter asked pinching the nipple in between to fingers. The only response he got was stiles sucking harder. Taking a deep breath he poked the needle through the nipple and quickly put in a barbel so he didn't accidentally stab his boyfriend below him. With one down stiles wasn't feeling to much pain just a dull throb in his left nipple not even thinking about the other getting pierced until the needle slid through his other nipple and a matching barbel was in the right one.

"Well that was unexpectedly simple" peter said reaching down to flick a newly pierced nipple before running his down the boy's front to his poor cock that was an angry red and dripping pre cum onto said boy's stomach. Flicking the head he reached around to the boys hole to stick a dried finger in there.

"Mmmff. Peter please I need it" stiles moaned trying to draw the finger farther into his body. With a roll of his eyes peter grabbed the lube that he kept in the nightstand next to their bed and withdrew them from the boys tight heat. Slicking a few fingers up peter ran his hand through the boys crack just brushing over stiles quivering hole.

"You going to beg boy?" Peter asked lightly pressing one of his fingers to the boys hole.

"Please sir I want your fingers. I want your cock in my hole more than I want to breath." Stiles begged. Sensing the boys distress peter grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. Forcing the boy to bend his legs back given he was a chained to the bed was a little difficult but the boy could manage. Giving stiles quivering cock one last tug he reached down to grab ahold of his own heate length and began to press the head into his hole. The head popped into the slick heat of stiles body and peter couldn't hold back he pushed the rest of his length into the bound boy. Eventually he bottomed out and withdrew just as quickly as he went in. The boy beneath peter let out a loud moan at the brutal pace the wolf started. All through out peters apartment was the sounds of skin slapping and moans. Peter collapsed onto the body beneath him.

"Peter please take it off" stiles begged he need to cum. Peter pushed himself up with one arm to relive the boy of the cock ring as soon as it came off the boy orgasmed. Feeling the boy let go beneath him drove peter to his own relief. Collapsing on the boy once more he panted a few times before he reaches up to release the boys wrists from the handcuffs and pulled him into his chest. Leaving him tethered to the bed since he was such a wiggle worm he would be less likely to follow peter to the bathroom since he was more clingy than normal after a scene. After going and returning from the bathroom with a wet rag he cleaned up the cum stains on his boyfriend's chest before once again cuddling him to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be nice. I hope you comment and this is my first fic writing smut ever so please be nice


End file.
